whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I
Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I is a chronicle and setting sourcebook for Aberrant. Through four stories documenting significant events in the Trinity Universe timeline, it takes the setting of Aberrant from 2008 to 2010 - the beginning of the end of the Nova Age. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :...And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, :The world is not a static place. It turns; it changes. With the entry of nova influence into the highest positions of world power, the world has undergone a quantum-powered renaissance. Project Utopia has led the world into a new golden age of glamour, heroism and progress. But something is wrong. :Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born? :Some of the world's new heroes are becoming its demons. Others are becoming its politicians. The vigilant few are getting nervous. As they should be. Aberrant: Worldwide is the beginning of the end of the golden age of novas and the whispered prediction of darker things to come. Chapter One: Strange Bedfellows In the 2008 American Presidential election, Randel "The Fireman" Portman, the world's first public nova, is running for the Democratic Party. His most dangerous rival is Senator Mark Anthony Green, Presidential candidate for the recently formed American Eagle Party, who seeks to undermine Portman by exposing his journal, which contains information on his wife's somewhat paranoid theories about "sphinxes", mega-intelligent novas. The players must choose a side, and one of them may even end up a candidate themselves. Chapter Two: The Apostasy In 2009, following a dispute with Project Utopia over Operation Genesis, Antaeus goes AWOL. The players are sent by their faction to try and woo one of the world's most powerful novas into defecting to their side, or even returning to Utopia's ranks. Chapter Three: Gabriel In 2009, religious figure and nova Gabriel Melchior has gone insane, reaching power levels that make him a truly global threat. Though apparently working productively with Utopia's Operation Genesis, in December he goes rogue and returns to the Church of the Immanent Escheaton and prepares to declare war on Utopia, whom he labels as agents of Satan. The players are given the support to deal with Melchior. Chapter Four: Into the Arms of the Angel of Death After two years of running and hiding, André Corbin has decided to hand himself over to authorities in an effort to clear his name and prove Utopia's involvement in Slider's death. Team Tomorrow, led by Caestus Pax, are prepared to take him in, but even as the players try to save or capture Corbin, the scene is set for the first serious confrontation between Pax and Terat leader Divis Mal. Denouement Describes the fall out in the wake of Mal and Pax's confrontation, and the possible outcomes of Corbin's trial or demise. Background Information The title lines from the blurb on the back of the book are from W. B. Yeats' poem "The Second Coming". Memorable Quotes Characters Character Sheets ;Randel Portman : First known nova ;André Corbin : Suspect in Jennifer "Slider"Landers' murder Character Background Information Only ;Spencer "Antaeus" Balmer : A powerful Project Utopia nova with the power to understand and control plants ;Ichiko "Geisha" Iko : The great negotiator of Team Tomorrow-Asia/Pacific ;Count Raoul Cristóbal Orzaiz : Teragen public relations aristocrat ;Sophia Rousseau : Co-founder and leader of the Aberrants Other Characters Mentioned * Alex "Synapse" Doan - Teragen master hacker * James "Geryon" Booth - Monstrous enforcer of the Teragen * Leonardo "Leviathan" de la Rocha - Leader of the Teragen's Harvesters Sources Category:Aberrant books Category:2000 releases